Fils à maman
by dookie211
Summary: C’est le premier jour de lycée pour Jamie à Tree Hill et Haley ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi son fils a déjà des problèmes. Au diable ces gènes des Scott !


_Voilà une petite fanfic toute mimi pour vous faire patienter quelques jours...  
Je commencerai l'autre dans la semaine !!!_

**

* * *

Titre :** Fils à maman  
**Auteur :** Dawn 

**Traduite par** dookie21  
**Catégorie :** naley  
**Résumé :** C'est le premier jour de lycée pour Jamie à Tree Hill et Haley ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi son fils a déjà des problèmes. Au diable ces gènes des Scott !!!  
**Note de l'auteur :** cette fanfic est une traduction d'un texte écrit (en anglais) par BabbleBaby.  
Vous pouvez trouver le texte en anglais (intitulé « Mama's boy») dans ce site.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

« Et ensuite j'ai peint un dessin mais la maîtresse ne voulait pas que je l'emmène à la maison avant demain. » Haley sourit à son fils de 4 ans enthousiaste de lui expliquer son premier jour de maternelle. Mais Haley a eu une journée affreuse. Le premier jour de la rentrée est toujours chaotique. Personne ne sait où il doit aller, ni ce qu'il doit faire. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle a eu une nouvelle vraiment sympa quand elle partait à la fin de la journée... 

« C'est génial mon coeur ! J'ai hâte de voir ton dessin demain. Je suis vraiment contente que tu te sois amusé, je te l'avais bien dis, non ? » Matthew récompense sa mère d'un grand sourire en lâchant la jambe à sa mère qu'il a attrapé pour attirer son attention. Il court ensuite après sa soeur qui est allée dans la cuisine pour aller goûter. « Un cookie chacun ! »

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle pose sur le sol les sacs d'école qu'elle a sorti de la voiture, et sourit à la vision de son fils aîné qui porte sa soeur de 7 ans par la taille pour qu'elle atteigne le pot de cookies.

« Salut Haley. » sourit Lily en lui disant bonjour depuis la table où elle est assise avec Matthew sur ses genoux. A son tour d'écouter les aventures qu'il a eu aujourd'hui.

« Salut Lily. » Elle voit James se tendre au son de sa voix, avant qu'il ne lui envoyer un sourire penaud quand il se retourne pour déposer sa soeur sur le sol. « Comment c'est passé ton premier jour de lycée ? Mieux que celui de mon fils j'espère. »

« Hum... M'man je... »

Après l'avoir arrêtée avec un regard de tueur avant qu'il ne puisse commencer, Haley se tourne vers la jolie adolescente aux cheveux frisés. « Peux-tu allez regarder un DVD avec les petits dans le salon, Lily ? »

« Mais je veux rester iiiciii. » couine Olivia. Elle sent qu'il va y avoir une engueulade entre sa mère et son grand frère.

« Livy, s'il te plait bébé. Je dois parler à Jamie pendant une minute. »

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment ? » Elle fait la moue, s'avance vers sa mère en lui faisant de petits yeux pour essayer d'adoucir la décision de sa mère. Elle a le regard bleu profond de son père.

« Oui s'il te plait. » Elle place son bras autour de sa petite fille, elle se baisse ensuite pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de la pousser doucement en direction de sa cousine et de son petit frère qui se tiennent dans l'encablure de la porte. « Si tu te dépêches et que tu arrives la première, tu pourra choisir ce que tu veux regarder avant que Matty le fasse. »

« Je vais aller jouer au piano. » Haley entend Jimmy rire à sa têtue de soeur alors qu'elle la voit partir d'un pas lourd dans le couloir. Elle a définitivement le flair des Scott pour le dramatique.

« Je t'appelle plus tard, Jay. Peut-être qu'on pourra aller au rivercourt pour faire un un-contre-un ! »

Et parlant des traits des Scott...

« Je ne compterais pas là-dessus Lily, Jimmy ne pourra pas appeler ni être appelé pendant un moment, et il ne sortira définitivement pas de la maison ce soir ; ni d'ici peu d'ailleurs. »dit Haley, son ton dur clairement dirigé à son fils, ses yeux ne le quittant pas alors que l'adolescente mène les deux plus jeunes Scott la long du couloir.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande t-elle, son garçon d'1m80 apparemment craintif devant elle alors qu'il murmure un non et devient soudainement fasciné par les marques que font ses basket Air Jordan's sur le sol de la cuisine, mais il peut sentir le regard de sa mère se durcir à sa réponse.

« Je me suis bagarré. » dit-il simplement, d'une façon qu'il fait que toute la détermination de la petite femme pour rester calme vole par la fenêtre.

« Et bien, je le sais ça James ! Je l'ai su quand le principal m'a appelée dans son bureau avant que je parte cette après midi pour me dire que tu as été collé tous les jours de la semaine ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est _pourquoi_ cela s'est passé ! » Ses bras bougent tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle veut lui montrer à quel point elle est furieuse.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? » En le voyant se tortiller inconfortablement devant ses questions, Haley se demande si elle n'en est pas arrivée à de mauvaises conclusions.

« Est-ce qu'il te rackettait Jamie ? » demande t-elle doucement. Sentant qu'il se retient, elle se rapproche de lui et place sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Elle s'inquiète encore plus quand il commence à bouger quand elle le touche. « Chéri, s'il... »

« Oh m'man ! » Jamie éclate de rire comme le fait son père quand il est amusé par quelque chose qu'elle a faite. « Non, il ne me rackette pas ! »

« Je ne comprend pas ce que tu trouves de marrant dans cette situation James Lucas ! » La main qui était sur l'épaule de son fils se déplace vers sa hanche. « Explique-moi ce qui est amusant dans le fait d'être impliqué dans une bagarre ton premier jour de lycée et d'être presque viré ! »

« Rien. » répond-il, à nouveau l'image d'un adolescent craintif alors qu'il croise ses bras défensivement devant lui et qu'il ne la regarde pas. « Ce qu'il a dit ne te regarde pas, ok ? »

« Alors, il a dit quelque chose ? » Elle secoue sa tête et elle grince des dents quand elle a rien de plus qu'un haussement d'épaule en réponse. Elle croise ses bras devant elle. « Qui a frappé en premier ? »

Il la regarde, la rage évidente dans le corps et le visage de sa mère. Il se rappelle alors de ce qui s'est passé juste avant la bagarre et la rage revient dans ses veines. « C'est moi ! Et je le referai à nouveau ! »

« N'essaye même pas de me crier dessus, jeune homme ! » claque Haley en choc. Elle n'est pas habituée à ce manque de respect de la part de son fils. « Tu es peut-être au lycée maintenant et tu fais presque deux fois ma taille, mais tu ne seras jamais assez vieux ou assez grand pour manquer de respect à ta mère, tu m'as comprise ? »

« Oui m'man. » bredouille Jamie en regrettant son attitude. Après tout, il n'est pas en colère contre elle.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'était embarrassant pour moi ? Je travaille dans cette école ! Ils me confient des centaines d'élèves chaque semaine, et puis celui que j'ai élevé vient et commence une bagarre dans le milieu du couloir le premier jour ! » Elle soupire quand Jamie ne répond pas, à nouveau captivé par ses chaussures. « Monte dans ta chambre. Peut-être que tu préféreras expliquer ça à ton père quand il sera de retour à la maison. »

« Bien. » Sans accorder un seul regard vers sa mère, Jamie martèle ses grands pieds le long de la cuisine et à l'étage. Le son de la porte de sa chambre qui claque résonne dans toute la maison.

* * *

Haley monte les escaliers quelques heures plus tard en tenant une pile de linge propre dans ses bras. Elle n'a toujours pas préparé le dîner : Nathan n'est pas encore rentré, Olivia a décidé que taper bruyamment sur les touches du piano est la même chose que de s'entraîner alors que Matthew a essayé de lui arracher les cheveux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre la télévision. Malgré le fait qu'elle sait qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'envoyer Jamie dans sa chambre. Elle ne sait toujours pas avec exactitude ce qu'il c'est passé, et même si elle ne peut pas fermer les yeux sur ça, elle est persuadée qu'il n'est pas le fautif. Pas son petit garçon. 

En arrivant sur le palier, elle est accueillie par le son lourd des basses d'une musique rap.

« C'est pas possible ! » La voilà se tourmenter à cause d'une punition injuste alors qu'il passe du bon temps dans sa chambre. Après avoir sorti les vêtements sur une table dans le couloir, elle prend la panière avec elle alors qu'elle entre dans la chambre de son fils sans prendre le temps de frapper.

« M'man, quel est ton prob... » Haley roule des yeux à la façon dont Jamie saute de son lit, la manette de son jeu vidéo tombant de ses mains quand il se lève, seulement vêtu de son short de basket. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les hommes de cette famille et leur aversion des vêtements ? Nathan ne semble jamais avoir de t-shirt sur lui - pas qu'elle se plaigne – et aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, Jamie l'imite depuis sa naissance. Au moins, Matthew semble avoir dépassé le stade de déambuler les fesses à l'air. Bien sûr, il a couru nu dans le jardin – qui était plein d'amis et de membres de leur famille – lors du barbecue du 14 juillet juste un mois et demi plus tôt, alors elle ne devrait peut-être pas en mettre sa main à couper.

En marchant le long de la chambre, elle enlève les prises une par une. La musique s'éteint juste avant le jeu vidéo puis la télévision.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je jouais ! »

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu es puni. » répond Haley, en résistant à l'envie de donner une claque sur le visage renfrogné de son fils. Alors qu'elle repasse le long de la pièce pour placer dans sa panière les appareils qu'elle vient de débrancher, elle se murmure à elle-même : « Je ne frapperai jamais mes enfants, je ne frapperai jamais mes enfants... »

« Où emmènes-tu ma chaîne stéréo ? » Il se dirige vers la panière pour l'enlever.

« _Ta_ chaîne stéréo ? Oh non, non, non. Tu vois, _ton père_ et _moi_ avons acheté cette chaîne. Nous avons choisi de te la donner, et je choisi de la récupérer. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises pourquoi tu t'es battu. Peut-être plus longtemps... Ca dépend de la raison. » Elle atteint l'arrière de la télévision pour enlever les fils électriques des jeux vidéos pour les placer aussi dans la panière, avec d'autre choses qu'elle a ramassé sur son passage. « Donne-moi ton téléphone portable. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il ne peut pas croire ça. Il vient de passer la plus mauvaise journée de sa vie et maintenant sa mère lui enlève toutes ses affaires. Et tout ça à cause de cet abruti.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? » Elle attend sa réponse, une main sur la hanche, l'autre attend le portable. Son pied tape impatiemment sur le sol.

Il la regarde en réfléchissant un moment. A contre coeur, il se couche sur le lit pour atteindre sa table de nuit avant de lui tendre son portable. Elle le jette dans la panière. « Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Juste ? Juste serait que tu sois le garçon que j'ai éduqué pour être Jamie ! Juste serait de ne pas se faire dire que mon fils ne m'attendra pas dehors sur le parking du personnel comme il me l'a promis parce qu'il a été renvoyé chez lui une heure plus tôt car il a cassé le nez de la star de l'équipe de football ! Ca. » Elle pointe la panière à ses pieds avant de continuer « c'est juste. ».

« Ca, c'est juste. » mime t-il dans sa barbe, et elle le fixe avant de regarder autour de la chambre. Cet enfant a trop de choses. Elle remarque le grand écran qui est au pied du lit. Comment va t-elle faire pour sortir ça de la chambre ? Du coin de l'oeil, elle voit Jamie mettre quelque chose sous son oreiller. Quand elle se tourne pour le regarder, le visage de son fils tourmenté est maintenant innocent, ce qui ne fait que renforcer sa curiosité. Elle lève l'oreiller et voit la télécommande de la télé. Bien sûr, c'est une de ces télévisions qui a des centaines de fonctions mais qu'on ne peut pas mettre hors veille sans la télécommande. Elle la prend et la lance avec les autres objets. Son fils proteste silencieusement du regard. En prenant la pile d'objets, elle secoue sa tête. Ils gâtent vraiment trop leurs enfants. Elle a vraiment besoin d'avoir la conversation 'juste parce qu'on peut, ne veut pas dire qu'on doit' avec Nathan. En fait, ça serait une bonne préface pour la conversation 'trois est suffisant' qu'elle prévoit d'avoir avec lui. Ses allusions sont aussi subtiles qu'un nez au milieu du visage.

« Fais tes devoir. » lui dit-elle, en traînant un peu sous le poids alors qu'elle sort de la pièce.

« Je les ferai en colle demain. » râle t-il, le sourire de son père sur les lèvres alors qu'il claque sa porte.

Les yeux de Haley grandissent quand elle enregistre les mots de son fils et elle reste choquée un moment, pas sûre de ce qu'elle doit faire. Seigneur, il devient vraiment un fichu gamin ! Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle était partie pour un voyage en enfer durant les années d'adolescence en se laissant mettre enceinte par Nathan. Fichu Scott ! Oh seigneur, elle en a encore deux autres, dont une fille ! Ses bras meurent sous le poids de la panière quand elle la lâche sur le sol de sa chambre. Après avoir fermé et verrouillé la porte pour qu'il ne puisse pas récupérer ses affaires, elle s'arrête rapidement en passant devant la chambre de son fils, de légers grattements de guitare passent à travers la porte de la chambre.

Elle entre rapidement dans la chambre pour la seconde fois en quinze minutes, elle tend simplement sa main pour qu'il lui donne sa guitare.

« Quoi ? Non, m'man, il en est hors de question. »

« Répètes ça et je prend les draps de ton lit. » prévient-elle en pointant son index en avertissement avant de tendre à nouveau sa main. « La guitare. »

« Je te déteste. » lui répond-il. Elle secoue sa tête. Même si elle sait qu'il ne le pense pas, ça lui fait mal de l'entendre dire ça. La première fois qu'un de ses enfants lui a dit qu'il la détestait, elle a passé deux heures au téléphone avec sa mère à pleurer pour entendre que la pire des choses qu'elle pourrait faire est de leur faire voir qu'elle est blessée et qu'ils ne le pensent jamais.

« Et bien, je t'aime. Si tu décides que tu veux parler, je serai en bas entrain de faire le dîner. Sinon, ton père sera bientôt à la maison. » Elle sort de la chambre en le laissant s'asseoir desséché sur son lit avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle commence à avoir la migraine et si Nathan ne se dépêche pas à rentrer, il va avoir droit à une sérieuse scène quand il fera finalement son entrée. C'est définitivement son fils et, zut, il est supposé l'aider à l'éduquer !

* * *

« Hey mec. » Nathan entre par la porte arrière de la maison de Lucas, ambulant difficilement dans la cuisine pour sortir une bière du frigo avant de faire un signe de la tête. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande le blond à son frère qui hausse des épaules en s'asseyant à table.

« J'ai eu une journée fatigante. Je pensais faire un petit arrêt avant de faire face à la démence. »

« Je pensais que tu aimais cette démence ? » La femme de Lucas entre en coup de vent dans la pièce et embrasse la joue de son mari.

« Bien sûr ! C'est juste que j'ai parfois besoin de me préparer avant. » rit Nathan, en balançant son petit neveu, qu'on vient juste de lui passer, sur ses genoux. « Ils sont beaucoup plus faciles quand ils ont cet âge. »

« Ouai, se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par des cris. J'adore ! » dit sarcastiquement Lucas en souriant à son fils. Il tend sa main pour lui chatouiller la joue. Tous les adultes dans la pièce sourient quand il le récompense d'un rire et d'un 'papa'.

« Je croyais qu'il avait commencé à faire toutes ses nuits le mois passé ? »

« Poussée de dents. » explique la mère fatiguée et Nathan agrée alors qu'il repense à ses enfants.

« Tiens. » Il rend le bébé à ses parents quand son portable commence à sonner et Lucas secoue sa tête en amusement.

« Attend notre vingtième réunion quand je vais dire à tout le monde que Nathan Scott est fou des bébés. »

« Quand ils rencontreront mes enfants, ils comprendront. » répond Nathan, complètement effronté, il aime les enfants maintenant, surtout les siens. « Allo ? »

« Rentre à la maison. Maintenant. » ordonne Haley et Nathan essaye immédiatement de penser à ce qu'il a fait de mal.

« Je sors à l'instant du gymnase. »

« Ne commence pas à me mentir aussi ! J'en ai assez des mensonges de ton fils aujourd'hui. S'il te plait, rentre simplement à la maison. » Elle semble plus fatiguée que énervée maintenant, et cela l'inquiète suffisamment pour qu'il lui dise qu'il arrive tout de suite. Il ajoute rapidement un 'je t'aime' avant qu'elle raccroche.

« Hey Luke, maman a dit... » Lily entre dans la pièce en s'arrêtant net quand elle voit Nathan assis à la table de la cuisine. « Je ne sais rien du tout ! »

« Quoi ? » demande tout le monde dans la pièce en la regardant avec confusion, à part son neveu qui essaye de sortir des bras de son père pour aller dans ses bras.

« Heu... Rien. » Elle prend le bébé dans ses bras et se concentre sur lui afin d'éviter les regards inquisiteurs.

« Lily... » prévient Lucas et la jolie adolescente roule des yeux. Avoir un frère si vieux revient à avoir un autre parent quelque fois. Comme si sa mère et son beau père n'étaient pas suffisants.

« Jamie s'est battu au lycée. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dois rentrer à la maison, merci pour la bière... » remercie Nathan en se levant précipitamment du siège. L'humeur de Nathan devient soudainement beaucoup plus compréhensible.

* * *

« Papa ! » hurle Olivia en sautant de la table quand elle entend la clé tourner dans la serrure avant de sauter dans les bras de son père dès que la porte s'ouvre. 

« Hey cacahuète. » sourit-il en la serrant fort dans ses bras avant de la reposer par terre et de la suivre dans la cuisine. « Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Papa. » Elle pousse ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule, et secoue la tête à son père. « J'ai SEPT ans maintenant. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais arrêter de m'appeler cacahuète ? »

Etouffant un rire, il partage un sourire avec Haley au dessus de la tête de leur fille. « Désolé Liv, je n'arrête pas d'oublier à quel point tu es grande. »

« Et bien je suis en CE1 maintenant. » ajoute t-elle avant de retourner s'asseoir et de continuer son repas.

« Salut papa ! » dit Matthew avant que Nathan n'ait une chance de demander où se trouve Jamie. « Je veux jouer au basket ! Jamie aussi ! »

« Et moi ! » signale Olivia.

« Non, pas de filles ! » boude Matthew.

« Nan ! Tête de linotte ! Dis-lui que je peux jouer papa ! » Haley secoue sa tête à son mari pour lui faire comprendre que c'est à lui de s'occuper de ça.

« Arrêtez les enfants. » Nathan s'asseoit en regardant son fils avant de se tourner vers sa fille. « Olivia, ton frère a un prénom et tu ne dois pas l'appeler par des mots comme ça. Excuse-toi. »

« Non. »

« Olivia Karen. » prévient Haley.

« Désolée. » se froisse la jeune fille avant de pousser la nourriture sur le bord de l'assiette.

« Je ne peux pas jouer au basket avec vous ce soir, les enfants. Je dois parler à James de quelque chose. » dit-il à Matthew à contre coeur.

« Jamie a des ennuies. » Olivia informe son petit frère et ils se moquent tous les deux de leur frère car il a fait quelque chose de mal.

« On jouera demain. » promet Nathan à son fils et il se tourne vers Olivia avant qu'elle ne puisse se plaindre. « Tous ensemble. Et je vous lirai une histoire avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher ce soir. Maintenant, si vous avez fini, vous pouvez y aller. Maman et moi avons besoin de parler. »

Les deux se regardent avant de sauter de leur siège.

« Jamie a des ennuies, Jamie a des ennuies. » chantonne Olivia en courant dans le couloir, son petit frère à ses talons. Ils chantent tous les deux en montant à l'étage. Ils vont sans aucun doute railler leur frère en lui disant que leur père est arrivé et qu'il n'est pas content.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demande Haley alors qu'elle place les assiettes des petits dans le lave vaisselle.

« J'étais chez Luke quand... » commence t-il avant de réaliser son erreur.

« Tu étais chez Luke ? » répète t-elle en se retournant incrédule vers lui. « Je suis entrain de m'arracher les cheveux alors que tu es tranquillement installé chez ton frère ? »

« Hales, allez. Je ne savais pas. » Il se rapproche d'elle, la prend dans ses bras pour la coller contre lui et la tension commence à s'évanouir du corps de Haley alors qu'elle se relaxe contre le torse musclé de son mari.

Elle soupire. « Alors tu étais chez Luke et... »

« Oui. Et Lily est arrivée. Elle m'a dit qu'il s'est battu. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » Haley commence à avoir des larmes et elle essaye de déglutir avant de continuer. « Il ne veut pas me le dire. Il s'est battu avec un footballeur en terminal et il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Nathan ! Oh, mais il semble vraiment fier d'avoir été le premier à frapper ! On élève un hooligan ! »

« Un hooligan ? » Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire quand il entend le mot qu'elle choisi pour décrire leur fils.

« Oh, rigole ! Tu sais, tout ça est de ta faute ! » Elle le regarde furieusement avant de se pousser de son étreinte.

« Oh ! Et comment en es-tu arrivée à cette conclusion ? » demande t-il en le regrettant immédiatement quand elle le regarde avec des flammes dans les yeux.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas moi qui me battait tous les jours au lycée ! »

« Non, mais tu es celle qui s'est battue alors que tu étais enceinte. » contre-attaque t-il.

« Battue ? Quelle bagarre ? » Haley le regarde perplexe. Elle ne se souvient pas de s'être battue.

« Rachel Gatina. » lâche t-il simplement en levant un sourcil.

« Oh, ça. Ce n'était pas une bagarre. Je l'ai juste frappée. »

« Quand il était dans ton ventre. C'est de là que vient sa violence. Osmose, bébé ! »

« Hum... c'est vraiment sexy quand tu utilises de grand mot. » répond-elle en plaçant ses bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Elle ne veut pas que ses enfants entendent qu'elle a frappé une fille, et encore moins quand elle était enceinte.

« Tu n'es pas aussi douée que ce que tu penses. » la prévient-il, en baissant sa tête pour approfondir le baiser.

« Pour t'embrasser ? » parle t-elle sans enlever ses lèvres de celles de Nathan. « Tu ne t'es jamais plaint avant. »

« Pour me distraire. » reprend-il en la poussant légèrement pour la regarder. Elle lui sourit timidement.

« Hum... j'ose te contredire. » Elle glisse sa main sous la chemise de Nathan, descend les doigts le long de ses abdominaux et commence à jouer avec la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Peut-être que tu as raison. »

« En général, oui. » lui dit-elle et il secoue la tête en accord avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Maaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn ! » Une petite paire de pied tambourine sur le sol avant que son fils fasse connaître sa présence. « Beurk ! Vous vous embrassez à nouveau ?! »

En se souriant l'un à l'autre, ils se séparent et Haley met un genou à terre pour demander à Matthew ce qu'il veut.

« Je vais parler à James. » explique Nathan avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

« Je te l'avais dit ! » claque Olivia quand Nathan entre dans la chambre alors qu'elle saute sur le lit de Jamie. « Tu vas avoir des problèmes. » 

« Ta mère veut te voir cacahuète. »

« Papa ! » se renfrogne Olivia

« Elle est trop vieille pour les surnoms maintenant, papa. Tu n'as pas eu le mémo ? » explique Jamie depuis son bureau où il est assis pour lire un magazine.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit... Descend Liv, s'il te plait. » Le ton de Nathan précise à Olivia que ce n'est pas le moment de s'amuser et elle hausse les épaules avant de se diriger vers les escaliers quand elle entend Haley crier qu'elle a des glaces.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande Nathan en s'asseyant sur le lit. James hausse les épaules de la même façon qu'il a fait avec sa mère un peu plus tôt.

« Je me suis battu. »

« J'ai compris ça, Jamie. » Sa voix est sèche alors qu'il regarde son fils balancer le magazine sur le basket. « Ne commence pas à parler du bout des lèvres. Je ne suis pas ta mère, je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. »

En levant un sourcil, James regarde son père et regarde sa chambre presque vide. « Elle non plus. »

« Bien. » Nathan le pousse à expliquer. « Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ? »

« Tu penses que j'ai commencé. » Le jeune homme rigole. « Merci beaucoup papa. »

« Non. » Avant que Haley lui ait dit le contraire, il pensait que Jamie avait tapé pour se défendre. « Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais frappé le premier, James. Arrête de tourner autour du pot. »

En étudiant son père pendant quelques secondes, Jamie réfléchit à ses options. Ses affaires lui manquent vraiment et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment eu tord. Son père le comprendra. « Je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose... »

« Entendu qui ? »

« Kyle Walker. »

« Le garçon que tu as frappé ? »

« Ouai, le mec que j'ai frappé. Il a dit quelque chose... » commence t-il et Nathan attend patiemment que son fils continue. « ...d'insultant, pour m'man. »

« Insultant ? » Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un mec de terminal qui ennuie un plus jeune, une pique sur le fait qu'il est le fils d'une prof, ça oui. Mais que quelqu'un ait insulté Haley, non ! Malgré le fait qu'il devrait être en colère parce que son fils a utilisé la violence, une partie de son esprit pense que le fait que ce gamin ait insulté sa femme justifie tout ce que son fils lui a fait.

« Il l'a appelée... » James ne regarde plus son père alors qu'il se bouge inconfortablement dans son siège.

« Oui ? » Même s'il pousse son fils, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite. Il se souvient des choses qu'il disait sur les profs quand il était au lycée, et aucun de ses noms associés avec Haley ne lui ferait plaisir.

« Il a dit qu'elle était une... » marmonne t-il en regardant le sol alors que la dernière partie est incompréhensible.

« Une quoi ? »

« Une MILF, ok ? Il parlait des fesses de m'man et il l'a appelée une MILF ! » répète t-il alors que ses poings se contractent à nouveau.

Nathan est partagé. Est-ce qu'il doit se lever et féliciter son fils d'avoir défendu l'honneur de sa mère comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait été là ? Lui dire qu'il ne doit jamais répondre par de la violence ? Ou alors rire au visage complètement écoeuré de son fils de quinze ans à l'idée que sa mère puisse être considérée d'une façon sexuelle ? Il ne peut pas vraiment blâmer ce Kyle, s'il avait eu une prof qui ressemblait à Haley... et bien, Haley a été en quelque sorte sa prof pendant quelque temps et regardez où ça les a menés !!!

« Tu vois pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le dire à m'man ? »

« Oui fiston, je vois. »

« Je devais le faire papa... » implore Jamie en espérant que son père comprendrait.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais Jamie, tu ne peux pas t'amuser à frapper tout le monde. »

« Je sais, d'accord ? Je ne le ferais plus ! » jure t-il. « Je suis désolé. »

Nathan se lève et se dirige vers son fils pour poser sa main sur son épaule. « Je sais que tu voulais défendre ta mère, mais si elle a un problème avec un élève, elle peut s'en occuper toute seule. Mais que son fils ait des problèmes avec un autre élève et qu'il se retrouve collé, et bien ça, elle ne peut pas s'en occuper aussi bien. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens ne peuvent pas suivre les règles. »

« Mais tu me comprends ? » espère Jamie.

« Oui, je comprend. Mais ne dis pas à ta mère que j'ai dis ça ! Et si tu dois vraiment le refaire, ne le fais pas au lycée Jamie. Ce n'est pas juste pour ta mère et tu auras plein de problèmes pour rien. »

« Ca marche. » Nathan sort de la pièce quand Jamie l'appelle. « Hey, papa ? »

« Ouai ? »

« Tu penses que tu peux me rendre mes affaires ? » tente le garçon.

Nathan éclate de rire avant de faire un signe de la tête. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

* * *

« Est-ce qu'il t'a expliqué ? » demande Haley en sortant de la salle de bain où elle a mis Livy dans le bain au moment où Nathan sort de la chambre de Jamie. 

« Ouai. » Il pointe leur chambre avec sa tête.

Haley crie à leur plus jeune enfant où elle se trouve alors qu'elle suit Nathan dans leur chambre.

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? Est-ce qu'il a été brutalisé ? » Nathan ne peut s'empêcher de rire aux inquiétudes de sa femme.

« Haley, notre fils a quinze ans, fait 1m80 et a un pied dans l'équipe de basket de l'université. Pourquoi serait-il brutalisé ? »

« Ne te moques pas de moi ! Il ne frapperait pas ce gamin sans raison ! As-tu une idée de la taille de Kyle ? Il est plus grand et plus musclé que toi ! »

Nathan se moque à l'idée d'un adolescent de dix-huit ans qui soit plus musclé que lui. Il tapote sur le lit à côté de lui pour que sa femme vienne s'y asseoir. « Et bien, nous n'avons pas que ça en commun. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » lève t-elle les mains en l'air ne voyant pas l'humour dans cette situation. Son mari et son fils sont capables de la rendre folle sans même le faire exprès. « Je ne vois pas ce qui est marrant là dedans ! Toi et ton fils, et votre sens de l'humour tordu ! »

« Calme-toi. » la coupe t-il en l'attirant vers lui pour qu'elle s'asseoit. « Il l'a frappé car il a dit quelque chose qui l'a offensé. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'as dit ce que c'était ? » demande t-elle prudemment, sachant que ça ne justifierait jamais la violence, mais que ça l'aiderait peut-être à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

« Oui. »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? » demande t-elle. Mais une idée lui saute à l'esprit et elle a mal au coeur. Il lui a toujours tout dit. « Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me le dire ? »

« Hales. » Il la calme avec un seul mot. Il place son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et elle se penche fatiguée contre lui. « Il ne pouvait pas te le dire car, et bien, ... c'était sur toi. »

« Sur moi ? » Elle pose sa tête dans ses mains et radote. « Oh, je savais bien qu'on aurait dû l'envoyer dans un autre lycée, c'est ça hein ? Ils l'ennuyaient parce qu'il est le fils d'une prof du lycée ? »

« Je pense qu'il ne savait même pas que James est ton fils. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demande t-elle confuse.

« Il t'a appelée une MILF. »

« Une quoi ? » questionne Haley en choc. Elle ? Vraiment ? Elle ne sait pas comment elle doit le prendre.

« Une MILF, une meuf qu'il aimerait se faire. »

« Oui, merci. » la coupe t-il. « Je sais ce que ça veut dire. »

« Je vérifiais ! » lève t-il ses mains en défense en lui souriant. Il pousse les épaules de Haley jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée et il se couche à moitié sur elle, ses yeux sombres scintillent en la regardant. « Je ne peux pas vraiment le blâmer. Tu es définitivement une meuf que j'aimerait me... »

« Maman ! Je suis prête à laver mes cheveux ! » La voix de Olivia les coupe et ils grognent tous les deux de déception. Après l'avoir rapidement embrassé sur les lèvres, Haley pousse Nathan de dessus d'elle.

« Retiens cette pensée. Tu changes Matty, je lave les cheveux à Liv et pendant que tu leur lis une histoire j'irai discuter avec James. Ensuite, on verra ce qu'on peut faire. »

« Oh... je sais déjà ce qu'on peut faire.. » sourit-il avec un regard sensuel alors qu'elle sort de la chambre, son rire scintillant derrière elle.

* * *

Haley frappe doucement à la porte de James, elle ouvre légèrement la porte avant d'y passer la guitare de son fils. « Cadeau de paix. » 

« Il te l'a dit. » soupire Jamie en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Cette conversation va être embarrassante.

« Oui, il me l'a dit. » Elle s'asseoit à côté de lui sur le lit, en posant délicatement la guitare sur le sol près d'elle. « Tu aurais pu me le dire toi-même, tu sais ? »

« Non m'man. » Il éclate de rire. « Je ne pouvais vraiment pas. »

« Ok, ok, je vois que ça aurait pu être un peu embarrassant. » Elle se recule sur le lit pour être près du visage de son fils et elle lui caresse les cheveux bruns comme elle le faisait quand il était plus jeune. « On a pas fait ça depuis longtemps. »

« Ouai... » répond Jamie en fermant les yeux pour profiter quelques minutes de l'attention de sa mère. « Je suis désolé m'man. »

« Pourquoi bébé ? » demande t-elle. Elle voit le torse de son fils se lever et se baisser et peut sentir qu'il est entrain de s'endormir.

« De t'avoir embarrassée. » Baille t-il en se rapprochant de la chaleur de sa mère.

« Oh, mon coeur, tu ne m'as pas embarrassée, pas vraiment. C'est juste que je ne comprenais pas. »

« Tu as compris maintenant ? » demande t-il en ouvrant ses yeux qui sont de plus en plus lourd pour regarder sa mère.

« Un peu, mais tu ne peux pas frapper les gens parce qu'ils disent des choses que tu n'aimes pas James. » explique t-elle, un regard dur dans ses yeux bienveillants.

« Je sais, mais il parlait sur toi, m'man. Je... »

« Je m'en fiche s'il parle sur moi, ou ton père, ou ton frère, ou ta soeur. Tu ne dois pas avoir recours à la violence James. On t'a élevé mieux que ça. Tu es meilleur que ça. »

« Ok. » soupire t-il en sachant qu'il ne pourra jamais convaincre sa mère que frapper Kyle était quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas manquer de respect envers sa mère comme ça. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on parle d'elle comme ça. « Suis-je encore puni ? »

« Oh oui. » rigole Haley alors que le sourire effronté habituel de son fils tombe de son visage. « J'ai bien peur que tu ne t'en sortes pas si facilement. Tu avais peut-être tes raisons, mais tu t'es quand même battu au lycée. Deux semaines. Pas d'ordinateur ni de jeux vidéo. Tu peux récupérer ton téléphone portable et ta télévision, mais tu dois rentrer avec moi tous les jours après le lycée et tu n'iras pas jouer au rivercourt avec les garçons. Si tu veux jouer au basket, tu pourra jouer ici avec ton père et ton oncle Lucas. Ok ? »

« Non. » dit obstinément James mais il ne pousse pas plus loin. Considérant que tout à l'heure il était exilé dans une chambre vide pour dieu sait combien de temps, les choses semblent s'arranger.

« Peut-être une semaine. » abandonne Haley. « On verra. »

James sourit, ses yeux se ferment à nouveau quand Haley recommence à jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle aime jouer la mère ferme, mais elle suit rarement ses menaces. Qu'elle oublie sa décision s'il se morfond pendant quelques jours ne le surprendrai pas.

« Je le pense vraiment Jamie, au moins une semaine. »

« Hmmm... ok m'man. » agrée t-il, ne la croyant pas une seule seconde, alors qu'il commence à s'endormir.

Haley secoue sa tête, sachant exactement ce qu'il pense. C'était gentil qu'il défende l'honneur de sa mère. Il ressemble tellement à Nathan, il protège farouchement ceux qu'il aime. Il sera toujours le fils à sa maman quoi qu'il en pense et elle aime ça. De tous ses enfants, c'est celui qui lui ressemble le plus. Olivia est une version féminine de Nathan alors que Matthew est en mélange de l'oncle Cooper de Nathan et du père de Haley quand il était jeune. Bien sûr, elle les aime tous autant, mais elle a une relation spéciale avec James. Peut-être parce qu'il était son premier ou peut-être parce qu'elle était si jeune et si apeurée de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut qu'elle ne l'a quasiment jamais laissé hors de vue pendant les premières années de sa vie.

« Je t'aime Jamie, merci de m'avoir défendue, même si ce n'était pas bien. Fais de beaux rêves, bébé. »

« De rien. » marmonne t-il endormi. Haley se lève et le couvre avec sa couette. « Je t'aime aussi maman. »

Un énorme sourire apparaît sur le visage de Haley et elle se penche pour embrasser le front de son fils. Il ne l'a pas appelée comme ça depuis des années. Il grandit tellement vite et cela la terrifie. Il n'a que deux ans de moins que l'âge auquel Nathan et elle se sont mariés. Est-ce que son fils est assez vieux pour prendre une telle décision ? Elle ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Elle ne veut définitivement pas que ce soit possible. Encore trois ans et il sera à l'université. Elle sait que la maison sera vide malgré les deux autres enfants qui, elle en est sûre, grandiront aussi vite que son aîné.

* * *

« Ils dorment tous ? » Nathan la regarde alors qu'il est sur le lit en boxer. Il répond à la question de sa femme en secouant rapidement sa tête alors qu'il la fixe attentivement quand elle enlève ses vêtements. « Jamie aussi. » 

Quand elle se retrouve en soutien gorge et culotte, Haley monte sur le lit à cheval sur les jambes de Nathan et elle se perd dans les yeux de Nathan. Elle est toujours étonnée de leur ressemblance avec ceux de leurs trois enfants. L'idée de ses bébés grandissant trop vite l'atteint comme jamais auparavant. Ils deviennent vraiment des personnes qui, un jour, n'auraient plus besoin d'elle. Qui n'auraient plus besoin d'eux.

Elle l'embrasse et se pousse quand il s'amuse avec l'agrafe de son soutien gorge.

« Nathan... »

« Hmmm ? »

« Peut-être, un bébé de plus. » lâche t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle hausse ses épaules.

« Vraiment ? » Il la regarde tellement plein d'espoir qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire un peu. Il fait des allusions sur le fait qu'il veuille un autre enfant depuis plus de deux ans, et, jusqu'à maintenant, elle a toujours fait un point d'honneur à descendre toutes les allusions flagrantes.

« Oui. Je ne suis pas encore prête à arrêter d'être une maman. » Ils se sourient l'un à l'autre avant de partager un tendre baiser.

« Je t'aime. » lui dit-il et elle lui sourit.

« Je sais. Moi aussi. Je t'aime, j'aime nos enfants, j'aime notre vie. Je suis juste heureuse qu'on ai encore plein de choses à venir. » Il agrée puis il la fixe silencieusement. Après quelques minutes, elle sourit en levant un sourcil avant de briser le silence. « Je croyais que j'étais une MILF... »

« Quoi ? » Il lâche un rire intrigué. « Heu... Oui... Tu l'es. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! » Elle éclate de rire en amenant sa main sur sa propre bouche pour atténuer le bruit quand il les retourne avant de faire ce qu'elle vient de lui demander.


End file.
